Schadsylvania
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Schad is a current member and Daimyo in Sengoku. He was a longtime member of Basketball Ninjas. History On November 13, 2009, Schadsylvania was founded by Schad, the current head of state of the nation. Located on the second floor of a shopping mall (around the corner from the food court), Schadsylvania is a fast-growing though decidedly small nation in the Basketball Ninjas alliance. On January 31, 2010, Schad became part of a seven man group to meet the requirements needed for a call up to the Basketball Ninjas Roster. Minister of Foreign Affairs On February 3, 2010, Schadsylvania Ruler Schad was newly appointed as the Basketball Ninjas Minister of Foreign Affairs, joining Ethos Ruler Eyriq. The Basketball Ninjas Theme continues with the internal-Alliance name being dubbed Director of Public Relations. Population The population of Schadsylvania are a technologically inept and generally illiterate lot (as evidenced herein) whose natural bounty of fish and lumber is supplemented with all manner of shiny resources, from gems and gold to uranium, which provide a welcome distraction from the rather pathetic efforts of their leaders. Schadsylvania has a robust education system, providing the youth of the nation a forum in which to revel in their opulent lifestyles. Painfully Tedious Moments in Schadsylvanian History November 13th 2009, 6:12pm: Having grown tired of the oppression of dominant regional players, including the discount shoe store and pre-packaged sushi shop, Schad founds the nation of Schadsylvania as a bastion of freedom for like-minded individuals the world over. Few initially share his vision, though a trickle of followers quickly becomes a deluge after Schad discovers the allure of basic infrastructure and services. November 15th 2009: Embracing capitalism, Schadsylvania turns to selling technology to pay the bills, thus ensuring that the population will grow and thrive, yet remain none too bright. November 20–23, 2009: Rushing to the defense of an alliance mate, Kuraland, Schadsylvania (assisted by Curriedom and Santorini) delivers a sound beating to a unaffiliated technology raider; the conflict technically drags on for four days, though most hostilities cease after a mere hour. November 24, 2009: Owing to some misplaced punctuation in its Constitution, Schadsylvania briefly and inadvertently becomes a monarchy. No one notices. December 3, 2009: Hinduism? Reeeeaaaally? December 5, 2009: The administration of Schadsylvania grows weary of updating its innumerable list of accomplishments, ensuring that the bland details of its first month of existence will be forever memorialized here. Huzzah! The Basketball Ninjas The Basketball Ninjas are a small, peaceful, invitation only organisation of basketball playing nations founded by Jack Shepard and Hannah Montana. The players chiefly wear Green. The 'Ninja' is the recognised team mascot of the Basketball Ninjas organisation. The Basketball Ninjas are a peaceful organisation who prepares themselves to counter offensive plays from opposing players. Manatees The manatee is the national animal of Schadsylvania, despite living several thousand miles south of the country (and lacking the bipedal nature that would allow them to scale the escalator to visit, were they closer by). The gentle sea cow is a large, aquatic mammal with a fondness for the propellers of pleasure boats and the intelligence of laundry detergent, two features which may be related, and may also explain the deep emotional connection between the people of Schadsylvania and the lumpy beasts. Category:Basketball Ninjas Ministry Category:Former member of Basketball Ninjas